Another Way to Say I Love You
by DucksLuck
Summary: America has burst the world's bubble about her identity and she's a girl! England and Canada have become the ultimate overprotective relatives and France can only manage to sneak a couple romantic ideas America's way. With so much in his way can Japan defeat the friend zone before someone else makes off with his BFF? Rated T for Language


**Another Way to Say I Love You**

私はあなたを愛して

In the hallway outside the world meeting building America and Britain were having a little family chat. Canada was there too, but somehow he was invisible to the naked eye, but I'll tell you about him now so you don't scream out in shock later. He's standing by the plant.

Alfred had something to say and Arthur was scolding harshly in his usual manner trying to beat some sense into the rebellious teen. Alfred leaned against the wall not really paying attention because today something had to change and he knew it. Glancing at Arthur's face he took in the anger, the disappointment, and the fear he had known was there for many years. It didn't take much to read the Brit.

"Alfred! Are you listening to me!?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not! I know that detached face. Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Dammit Dad, you've only said these things a million times."

It was true. The Brit and the American had gone through this long laundry list of complaints many times and it was wearing both of them thin. The Brit's eyebrows had actually started to shrink and the American was narrowing around the waist. It would only take a few more weeks before it became obvious to everyone else that something was changing. Alfred had something to say.

"I have boobs okay. I'm not going to keep this façade up any longer. I just can't."

Yep, the boobs were there, but Arthur would not hear it.

"Like bloody hell you'll let others know you're a girl! This is a world of men. They won't treat you like a princess if they find out. You'll end up just like your mother!"

"Don't you dare bring her into this," Alfred hissed.

"I bloody will. She was a beautiful young nation just like you and all everyone could think of was pulling her apart. And where did that bring her? Right to her breaking point! She's lost herself, her confidence, her mind, her identity! I won't stand for it!"

"I don't care! Mom lived in a different time, things are different now!"

Native America was indeed a beautiful and captivating woman. Many fell for her charms, but she couldn't fight off the invaders; her immune system was too weak. In the end she fell close to insanity and started drinking and gambling, trying to win back what she lost. She can hardly be called a nation anymore. It is really such a pity to have such a beauty wasted on greedy men.

"I like boobs."

"We know that already Alfred. Now please sit down the meeting hasn't ended yet." Germany sighed and motioned to Alfred's seat toward the back where he had hoped America would be less of a distraction. Apparently it wasn't working too well. Germany would have to think of something else to control the energetic nation's outbursts.

Alfred took his seat a little begrudgingly, but seeing Arthur's uncomfortable face was worth the slight humiliation. Smirking, Alfred set his head on his hands and stared hard core at the empty space Canada was supposed to be occupying. Matthew was uncomfortable. Arthur was recovering, but still uncomfortable. Francis didn't have a care in the world.

"This is what happens when you try to suppress their natural instincts mon ami," whispered Francis as he leaned in closer to Arthur's ear. Arthur turned to glare at the Frenchman's smirking face.

"There's nothing wrong with being safe," he snarled. At this Francis put his hands up in defeat.

"Sure, sure there is nothing like an over active oppressive parent."

Arthur flashed him an angry glare and growled, "What are you trying to suggest, frog?"

Turning his gaze back to Germany, Francis brushed off the anger in Arthur's voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he whispered. At that the two went silent as Arthur brooded over Alfred's behavior. No one would ever realize that his annoying son was actually his precious daughter. He didn't trust any of them to take good enough care of her. She would stay disguised until he found Alfred or rather his sweet innocent Primrose a partner befitting his approval. Looking around the room, Arthur couldn't help, but think that day was far, far away.

They had developed a reliable defense against unwanted suitors. Mathew wouldn't show up and they'd pretend he was there anyways so that when it came to that unpredictable part of the month Alfred could stay home and mope. No one suspected that often times they weren't complaining to the right person about America's loud obnoxious tourists. Mathew could pull of a perfect imitation of the fake character they had created. "Alfred" was a ruse that would be easy to pass off and ignore when female hormones made him overly emotional or he accidentally acted out of character. It had fooled the whole world. Arthur was rather proud.

When he had found out that one of the twins was a girl, he had panicked. Raising her as a boy was a quick fix, but eventually it became a large part of his everyday life to make sure both of his sons were doing well. Somehow it seemed natural. "Alfred" was naturally strong with a tough determination to do what he had to and Mathew was his perfect copy. After many years of doing this the family couldn't think of any other way to live life.

In the end Arthur could only push Alfred to hide himself for only so long. There was quite a commotion in the meeting room when she came out about it. Many rushed up to the front to ask questions, but Arthur was in the back silently plotting a better defense system for his little angel because he could see the dangerous gleam in the others' eyes. Mathew could sense it too.

You might be wondering where France is in all this. He knew. Of course he knew. He was even so insolent as to help America move out of Arthur's house and to give her a large female statue to somehow inspire her feminine side. He was awfully disappointed when hardly anything changed in their daily routine, but he would never betray their little secret. A gun to your head can be terribly convincing.

That day the four of them got together to have an emergency family meeting. Arthur had gathered them all in one of his basement rooms he used for magic and was trying to pressure the others into agreeing with him. He glared to his left.

"We need to fix _Alfred's_ blunder right now!"

"No we don't!"

Alfred had no regrets and she certainly wasn't going back now.

"Well first of all I suggest we fix your name. There's just no romance in it!"

Arthur shot Francis a death glare. "Shut up, no one asked you frog."

"Oh why must you hurt me so?" Francis mocked. He was certainly used to the over emotional Brit.

Mathew used this lull in the conversation to speak up, "I say we go with Rosa. It seems nice."

"Oui! Matthew, you are a genius!"

"Stop this! Stop this right now!"

"Rosa? I like it! I really like it! Oh, but what about the variants?"

They spent the rest of the night looking up names and all the while a certain desperate father fought hard and long to protect his precious baby from the manly greed of the world.

"Primrose, she named you Primrose," he thought. Native America, where was she when he needed her?

**The Author Speaks:**

_Konnichiwa! Thank you so much for reading this! If you liked it please follow, review, or favorite. I love hearing from you_ °˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °

_-Duck_

**About the Story:**

_I tested the response to this story a little bit with a short series of dialogues. It didn't go very well. I was shocked and scared that this story might not be a good idea_ ∑(;°Д°) _In the end I was like fuck this. Imma wright whatever the fuck I want 'cause that's how I live my fucking life. Fuck fuck fuck_ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

_And now here I am. Oh fuck._

_I got my idea for this story from a drawing I drew. I might put it up later when I get a chance to. It's a picture of fem!America and Japan. They're so kawaii I melted and had to get them together._ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) _This story is my lame ass attempt at that so be fucking grateful._ (‡▼益▼)

_ahem. _

_Please read this story and continue to support me through these next months as I finish writing this sweet romance about escaping the friend zone. _


End file.
